The invention relates to a device for manual collection of debris, having a handle attached to a flat surface onto which debris can be swept for disposal. Debris produced in a kitchen, garage, bathroom, workshop, and other domestic or industrial locations may collect on countertops. It may be difficult to effectively remove the debris from the countertop without causing some of the debris to fall to a floor below the countertop.